Code: Defective
by SweetheartAngel
Summary: The queen of Nasod's tries to resurrect her race with the forgotten code, yet is it the right code? Will the El-gang be able to help her? Takes place after the 'Dear mine' Manga. Might change summary. . . Pairing-Elsword x Eve
1. Chapter 1:Intro

**Classes!**

**Elsword- Infinity sword**

**Aisha- Dimension witch**

**Rena- Night Watcher**

**Raven -Veteran Commander**

**Eve -Code, Electra-(?)**

**Chung -Tactical Trooper**

**Ara- Yama Raja **

**Elesis- Grand Master**

**Add- Lunatic Psyker**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Intro<span>**

After finding the El shard and becoming their 2nd job classes, the gang spits-up to succeed into their pathways of life. Elsword became the class Infinity Knight. He eventually found his sister and the two started traveling together. Aisha became the class Dimension Witch. She fulfilled her destiny in becoming a powerful witch. Rena achieved becoming a night watcher, the guardian of the night. Raven over came his darkness inside and was a veteran commander. Chung became a Tactical Trooper and followed his path of his father. Yet, what about Eve? Was she able to resurrect her Nasod race?

_Dear Mine . . . ._

Images of when I was awakened by the crimson haired boy appear in my mind. I slapped him strait across the face for that!

_''How rude!''_ I yelled at him. The others around him, stared at me. . .and him I suppose. His face was as dark as his hair from my slap. I watch as they bicker amongst each-other.

_Still, I don't think she's a bad kid. . .' Said the archer._

_She's an enemy to us!' Yelled the human Nasod Hybrid._

_''Machines have genders?' Questioned the purple haired magician._

I sigh as they continue their discussion. I walk over to a pile of bushes and sit down. Looking at the ground, I saw a shadow. I didn't notice that the crimson haired boy was in-front of me. I look up to see him smiling at me. He holds out his hand and says the strangest thing to me. . . .

_'I'll be your friend!'_

**Altera base**

_ *BRIZZZIST*_

Here I am, using my electronic powers to destroy my corrupted king, to get the nasod code. This code that I have never seen before. I gaze at the electro ball, knowing it will give me the power I need. The power to resurrect my race. I sigh as I hover above king nasod and the others.

''Do not worry everyone, I shall return your hearts soon. Please, wait a little longer. I shall rebuild our kingdom.'' I look around the altera core and wonder.

To release this new code, I have no choice but to terminate but to terminate my emotions control circuits, but. . .

What is this feeling? I clutch my chest, I feel, a heart-beat? No, I must be imagining it. Yet, the name of this feeling. . .

_'Man, is she trying to kill us?' said the crimson boy, staring at the food I prepared. I scoff and slap him for his mockery._

Oh . . .so this is what it is. I've accumulated so many emotions that it's hard to let them go. I hover over to the altera core. More thoughts come to my mind. If I wake up again, I may not be the same Eve that my friends will know. Rena, Raven, Aisha, Chung and of-course, Elsword, please be my friends again.

I hooked on to the Altera cores main-frame. The core lit up in blue-like energy. I let the circuits fuse with me, now as if on a whim I say the commands.

''Emotion control unit confirmed, Code Battle Seraph, activated; for the resurrection of the nasod kingdom.'' I feel a wet moist substance fall from my face as I power down for activation. A tear, why is that?

**Normal P.O.V**

Eve completely shuts down in order for the process to activate more quickly. The process was working, the corrupted king and the other nasods were awakening to become a new form of good. The king slowly arises and looks around the destroyed Altera core.

''My word,'' He said. ''Did my queen do this?'' He looked around some more and spotted Eve, spreading her power to the rest of the core. The king paused and realized his terminal core was removed.

''Of-course, without using my permission she will become Code Battle Seraph. I cannot believe how blinded I was by the beautiful solution. If she is able to revive our forsaken race, perhaps I will join her with making peace with the humans. . .'' As king nasod thought, he saw something in the Core as Eve drained her power to it. The core began to flash bright-red. Something was wrong!

''No! My queen, it seems what I have feared is happening! My code of corruption is within you!''

Suddenly the circuits of the core began to flash and shoot fiery static. Eve screeched in pain.

'W-what's happening!? Something doesn't feel right!' Screamed Eve in her head.

*ZIPPPPZ*

The entire core blanked out for a second, releasing Eve from the connected circuits, it then reactivated. The king caught the falling queen in his giant metallic hand.

''My queen, are you alright?'' He asked. Eve was unconscious for a few moments but awoken with a red light illuminating her body. Once it faded away, she was not her-self, nor was she Code battle Seraph. Her beautiful white outfit was replaced with black pretty armor with dark wings in the back. Slowly standing, Eve's eyes began to glow red.

''Code Nemisis, activated.'' Upon saying that, she arose into a hover and flew as fast as she could out of the Altera Core.

''This is not good, my dear queen, she has become. . . the corrupted code. . .'' Said the nasod king in sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short, I know. . . . -u- <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**Code: Defective**

**Chapter 2**

**Reunion**

**Somewhere in the forest of Elrios Normal P.O.V**

Elsword decided to give a visit to Elder. Since he has found his sister and has been training for a while, Elboy ventures oout to check on the places of Elrios. He searches for baddies while slicing away trees. 'You know, I wonder how everyone else is doing?'. He thought. Without realizing, he looked around, nothing looked to familiar.

'Great, I'm lost. . .' He then heard a certain magician blasting trees away.

''Super Nova!'' She yelled. Just like that, the tree in-front of elsword was knocked down, flat to the ground.

''Aisha?'' Yelled Elsword. She turned to see the crimson haired boy.

''Elsword! You dummy, how long have you been their?'' She said in a jump.

''For a while. Wait, if your here, then maybe-''

*SlaSH~!*

Out of know-where, a tree was burned to the ground. The two turned to see, behind the burnt tree was the dark-black haired guy with his dark crow uniform on.

''Raven!'' Aisha and Elsword said in unison. He waved his nasod hand in the air and slightly smiled.

''Hey you two, It's been a while.'' Suddenly, the gang felt the ground shake. They looked underneath them to see tiny weeds growing out of the ground.

''Gliding Strike!'' Yelled a familiar voice.

*BLAM* They all flew into the air and were thrown back down. Rena swiftly lands into the middle of their little gathering.

''Evil monsters beware-oh, its you guys. . .'' She says. Then it hit her. ''AH! Raven, Aisha, Elsword!'' The archer grabs them all into a crushing hug.

''I've missed you all so much~!'' She screamed.

''R-rena, we can't breathe!'' Yelled Elsword in a gasp. She let them go and everyone gasped for air.

''Oops, sorry guys.'' She said.

''Wow Rena, you've changed a lot . .'' Said Raven, looking her up and down. She blushed. ''I guess you could say I did, we all did from the looks of it. Still can't believe we found each-other!'' She said in excitement.

'' Yeah, except were missing someone. . . . Eve.'' Said Elsword.

''Eve. . .'' They all said in unison. What could have possibly happened to her? Everyone remembered her goal. To resurrect her corrupted kingdom, making sure each nasod was born anew. Did she achieve her goal? They all sulked, wondering about Eve.

''Say, why don't we all head to the Altera Core? Eve should still be their if everything went well.'' Suggested Rena.

''Right.'' They said in unison.

''We may even bump into Chung again.'' Said Aisha with a smile.

''Well, we might not meet him for a while, I was in hamel a few weeks ago and the kid was busy as ever guarding the place.'' Said Raven. Aisha awed in disappointment.

''Oh? You miss Chung eh?'' Said Rena with a wink. Aisha blushed.

''I-it's not what your probably thinking! I'm just concerned about him too. . '' The archer laughed while the commander sighed as they all started walking. Heading to the Altera Core. Elsword walked but behind them, thinking about Eve.

'I hope your ok . . .'

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet: Alright!<strong>

**Chung: WHAT! I'm not apart of this little 'reunion'?**

**Sweet: Sorry, ahaha . . .RxR please! RXR ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this is the next chapter, enjoy~! Sorry for ze long wait! no more names, cause, I cant think of any chappy names for this story. .**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Code: Defective<span>**

**Chapter 3**

**In Feita**

The demons of Feita go haywire as the defenses of Feita slowly fall. Demons from each area have risen!

''I thought they were finally dispersed by Elsword and his companions?!'' Yelled the knight of Fieta Lento. He tried as he could to help the knights hold up the demons. The ground crumbled bit by bit as the Fieta knights continued to keep the massive demons away from the village.

''It seems that every unearth demon that was put down has re-surfaced!'' Yelled Allegro. The alchemy nerd shivered as he pressed his classes back to his face.

''How can that be?'' Asked Lento.

Unknown to these two, Eve flew into every dungeon, giving off strange energy while repeating two words.

''Eliminate, humans...'' Revoking the demons over and over to arise once more! More demons arose and headed towards Feita village. Eve smirked wickedly.

''The humans here should be dead soon enough.'' She says, hovering over the land. Eve suddenly lit up like a Christmas ornament. She started facing away towards the demons into another direction.

''My indicators sense humans located in Velder. I must, eliminate...for the revenge of the nasod race...'' Just like that, the queen of nasods fly's off into another direction. Leaving the demons amok in Feita.

** At the Altera Core**

The El-gang arrive at the Altera Core in shock and confusion. Inside, it was completely damaged and the Nasods weren't attacking them as they usually would do. Instead, they held brooms and mops in their hands, wiping down the place.

''Wow, King nasod's using them as clean-up crew? That's pretty sad...'' Said Elsword as they walked further into the Nasod domain. ''No, something's not right..'' Said Raven, looking around curiously.

''You are indeed correct Hybrid.'' Everyone stopped, realizing they made it to the heart of the Core, now facing the boss himself.

''King Nasod!'' They yelled in unison. The gang readied themselves for an attack.

''You Mecho-monster! Where's Eve?'' Yelled Elsword. The King glared at them in sadness. Sadness? The Elgang lowered their weapons and looked at him in confusion.

''Hey, why does old bag of bolts here look all, depressed?'' Whispered Aisha.

''Because, My dear queen has left to destroy the rest of Elrios, eliminating all humans.'' He said, obviously hearing magician.

''Wait, Why would Eve do such a thing? She's trying to make peace with humans, not kill them!'' Yelled Rena.

''True, an indeed goal in the beginning. Yet it changed. All due to my influence...'' The king sighed. The gang, still confused as ever, pondered on what he could possibly be talking about.

''Ok, start explaining yourself! First your little minions don't even try attacking us. Second, YOU don't attack us! You don't even look menacing or evil! Why?'' Questioned Elsword. The king huffed.

''Believe me young human, If I was filled with the hatred I once was carrying, we would not be having such a conversation.'' He placed his enormous hands on each side of the core palace. The gang jumped, feeling them clash on impact.

''Upon becoming a Code Battle Seraph, there was a glitch in the mainframe Core unit. Instead she became a code of destruction. Code: Nemesis. A code that held only one emotion in it. My hatred for the human race. It transferred into her. Tell me humans, is any of this clicking in your tiny fleshed brains?'' Asked the Nasod king in sarcasm.

''Someone's cranky.'' Said Aisha as she stuck her tongue out at the old bag of bolts.

''Guys, this is serious. If Eve's on the loose destroying places and killing people, then we've got to stop her!'' Said Raven. The gang sighed.

''Your right but how?'' Asked the elf woman.

''We talk to her. I'm sure we can get through to her, she is our friend.'' Said Elsword.

''We'll figure it out when we find her. Where was she headed to Nasod King?'' Asked Aisha.

''To the Feita ground's, Considering the direction she was headed in...''He said, pointing to the giant hole in his roof.

''You heard him guys, lets go!'' Said Raven, taking the lead. They nodded and walked out of the core, heading to Feita.

**Meanwhile in Velder**

Eve gazed at the land from above. She yawns and laughs a little.

''I shall save my energy on this town. Moby, Remy, help me in construction teleportation!'' The two nasod bots bowed and infused together to summon a portal. Appeared a girl with long flowing pink hair and eyes with a pink lovely dress on to match. On the side of her were two other humanoid nasods.

''Welcome Apple, Ophelia and Oberon.'' Said Eve as they each bowed in her presence.

''What can we do for you, oh Queen of destruction?'' They said in unison. Eve suddenly formed an evil smile on her face.

''Destroy this land that is called Velder and the humans that live in it!''

''As you wish my Queen.''Said the nasod princess along with her nasod helpers. They flew off to do their missioin. Eve smirked and headed towards The Hamel Capital.

''I will easily take out the heart of Elrios on my own.''

**Back in Feita**

''God, what happened!?'' Shouted The elf watcher of the night. The entire land was on flares, each part of an area ruled by a demon. It looked even worse then when they found it from the beginning.

''Young warriors! Thank God you came!'' Yelled the alchemist with glasses. He was practically limping towards them.

''How did you end up like this?'' Asked Aisha as she caught him before he fell to the ground.

''I...I don't know in honesty. We saw your nasod friend Fly over us. Within minutes after that, the demons re-surfaced and started attacking us.''

The gang looked at each other.

''Could Eve have really caused all of this? I mean, demon resurrection doesn't sound like something technology-like.'' Said Rena.

''We don't know for sure and shouldn't assume anything!'' Yelled Elsword in defense.

''Guys, we should probably take care of the demons again.'' Said Raven, pointing at all of them with his nasod hand. Each demon snared and banged on buildings, all under the headless knights command.

''Right!'' They said in unison. Elsword readied his double swords. The gang readied their weapons as well.

''Lets get this over with! Sword Strike!'' Yelled the crimson haired warrior as he attacked. The gang did the same.

**In Hamel Capital **

It's a usual bright sunny day. Chung does his usual guarding round of telling the Hamel knights how to fight. They slash around in the grounds of the Hamel court yard.

''That's it, just like that. Keep up the good work!'' Said Chung with a smile.

''We'll, seems like you've been busy.'' Said a familiar voice. Right beside Chung appeared the taller girl with crimson hair. The red haired knight.

''Well, I guess you could say that Elesis.'' Chung said in a chuckle. She patted him on the back.

''It's nice to know that your around helping.'' Elesis smiled.

''The least I could do for a friend of my brothers.'' Chung sighed upon hearing that.

''Gee, I sure do miss them...'' He said. ''I wonder what there up to?'' Suddenly, appeared high above them was a shadow figure. Chung and Elesis were squinting, trying to make out what the shadowy figure could be.

''Is that?''

''Eve?!'' Finished Chung. Eve looked down and spotted them. She moved her hand in their direction.

''Must, eliminate, humans...'' She slammed her body flat down, surrounded by bursting spikes. They rolled out of the way just in time.

''Eve! What's gotten into you?'' Yelled Chung. Simply ignoring Chung, she looked up at them and shot an energy ball from her hand.

'' I must, eliminate...''

**Back in Feita **

''Well, that took forever.'' Said the magician as she dangled her body while walking. The El-gang took care of the demons in Feita and were now on their way to Velder.

''Now I'm kind of worried. What type of power could Eve possibly have that would re-rise demons?'' Questioned Raven.

''Maybe we'll find out in Velder.'' Said Rena, looking out. They finally made it. Their mouths dropped as they saw the castle of Velder burning in flames. Villagers were fleeing from the destruction.

''HAHAHHAHA! Look who showed up? Elsword and his friends~!'' Said a voice from behind. The gang turned to see the pink-haired nasod princess, looking at them wickedly.

''Apple!? You did this?'' Yelled the Archer.

''Of-Course! Queen Eve ordered me to, there fore I must obey.'' She said in a smile.

''Where is she now?'' Asked Elsword. She smirked.

''Guess I could tell you, Your all going to die anyway. She's on her way to Hamel Capital right now, as we speak. Once the heart of Elrios is gone, those who are left shall become our slaves. Hee hee.''

The gang readied their weapons to fight. ''That is so not going to happen!'' Yelled Aisha.

''We'll see. Ophelia! Oberon! Attack!'' Yelled Apple with a swift hand motion. Thus the battle was on.

''Elsword, we've got these guys! You go find Eve.'' Whispered Rena as they all circled around. Elsword nodded and ran off. He felt a tear roll down his eye as he ran, thinking of Eve. 'There's no way Eve did any of this. No matter what Eve, I'm goanna find out the truth!'

* * *

><p><strong>Note, please read if your a bit confused: <strong>Apple, Ophelia and Oberon are evil b/c they are affected by the code also. Cause you know, created by Eve and stuff. I know Apple wasn't created by Eve but that bad energy still affects her too. **ALSO **Yeah, she still has emotions, its just bad now.

**Is this paragraph too much? Review and thanks~! ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

**So~! Here you go~! ;3**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Code defective<span>**

**Chapter 4**

**In Hamel**

''Dang she's strong!'' Yelled Elesis backing away from an attack. The queen of destruction was taking out red knights of Hamel with ease. Each falling flat to the ground so easily.

''We have to keep acting like decoys no matter what!'' Yelled Chung to Elesis.

''Guys!'' Yelled a voice from a distance. The two turned to see Elsword, heading for them at full speed.

''Elsword?!'' Chung and Elesis said in unison. Eve paid no attention and hovered over to the remaining building's, smashing down on them with her spears.

''Chung! Big sis! What's happening?'' Asked Elsword in a frantic state.

''We don't know, Eve just came and started attacking Hamel.'' Said Chung.

''You guys stay back, I think I can talk to her.'' Elsword said as he slowly walks in her direction. Chung was about to say something but Elesis held him back. Shaking her head. He sighed but followed her wish to not interfere.

''Well, Good luck.'' Said Chung. Elsword nodded and started running. Chung, with cannon in hand looked at Elesis in worriment.

''Think h'ell be able to get through to her?''

''Knowing Elsword, theirs no doubt in my mind, but if things come to worse we may have to destroy her.'' Chung nodded. Wondering the worst and yet the impossible.

**=..=.=.=.=..=..=.=..=**

''Eve! What are you doing?! Why are you attacking people?!'' Yelled Elsword, running towards her from a distance. Still hovering from above, Eve turned and landed in front of him. She looked at him in disgust.

''Filthy human! You and your race deserve to die! All the destruction on Nasod's is the human races fault!'' She yelled angrily. Elsword looked at her, staring.

''Eve, no. This isn't you. You want to bring Nasods and humans to live in peace together, remember?'' She simply smirked.

''Quit lying human.'' She slowly aimed her hand at him, it glowing a dark purple. She shout's her killer move.

''Junk Brea-''

_'STOP'_

Eve paused, hearing a random voice. Who said that?

**Eve P.O.V **

Please, no! Don't hurt him! Not him...

''Must...eliminate..'' I hear my body say. I fight so hard. Fighting this evil within me, this hatred. Yet, why is it in me? I don't understand? How did I end up like this, killing and destroying humans and thing's around me? I feel my hand shake steadily. Like a controller being stuck and not moving.

_'Please, leave the boy alone..' _I say in a plea. As if on a whim, my body obeys and starts to hover off the ground. Aiming my hand toward another building. Yet...

*Clink* I feel a hand grab my leg before I could even lift off the ground. My body looks down to see Elsword, look of fear and hurt in his crimson soft eyes.

''No Eve! Stop this!'' He yells. With his strength, he pulls me to the ground as my body continues to try and escape. Yet, it broke free and did a deadly dramatic move.

''Iron Scraps!'' Instantly, millions of tiny shards leave my body and pin into everything around me. I watch and see Elsword, covered in the metal shards. The blood leaks from his body...

''No...'' I feel tears roll down my cheeks. I suddenly feel in control of my body. I rush to Elsword's side as he lays their on the ground. I cradle his metal and blood covered body.

''Elsword! Elsword! Please, speak to me!'' I say in sniffles. I slowly wrap my arms around his body. The scraps slowly fall out, leaving blood stains on them. His eyes winced in a sign of pain. Yet, he starts to get wet as I watch. They sky, it's raining. I hug him tightly.

''Elsword, I'm so sorry. Please don't die.'' I whisper into his ear. I hear him cough. I stop and look into his eyes. They look so lifeless. Yet, he slowly cracks a smile and those lifeless crimson eyes begin to twinkle.

''I knew, you were still in their, somewhere...Eve..'' He said, barely in a whisper and closed his eyes. This, can't be happening. I, couldn't have, done this to you. I shake my head from tears. No, I did do this, all because of my emotions. Especially the emotion anger. I let it take over my body and let myself hurt many and someone I...

I close my eyes. Trying so hard to pull back the tears. The rain only worsens it. I stare at his lifeless body and question myself. Why? Why must I have emotions?! Why can't someone just take my emotional control unit away? Why didn't it go away when I tried to activate the other code? What's going on!?

''WHY?!'' I shout to the heavens. Yet, it only rains even harder.

* * *

><p><strong>Oki~! More detail, draggy? RxR please~! ;3 <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**This next chappy~!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Code Defective<span>**

**Chapter 5**

**Normal P.O.V**

A guy with short spiked white hair in purple clothing began to clap from a distance. ''Congratz on your killing spree Eve. I've never seen such a beautiful place of destruction! Hahahaha.'' Eve jolts and turned. Looking for where the voice came from.

''Up here.'' She gasped and looked up, seeing the guy on a purple hover bored. ''Add...''

''Hey, don't forget about me, hee hee.'' Appearing from a shadow was a girl with long flowing black hair wearing a orange and black kimono with spear by her side.

''Ara! Both of you, leave the Hamel Capital! There's already enough damage done...''Said Eve. Add smirked and landed right in-front of her and the lifeless Elsword.

''True, by your hands of course.'' Eve felt another tear shed as she thought about her destruction.

''Because of me and my emotions...Oh something went terribly wrong at the Core. I'm not supposed to have emotions, not anymore at least...'' She started mumbling. Words of her existence over and over.

''Well, I can remove your emotional control circuit.'' Said Add, stretching. She looked up at him in confusion.

''You, can?''

''Of course Eve, anything for you. And those Codes. Heh heh..'' He said, smiling. Eve continued mumbling, still in Dis-confusion.

''Should I knock her out?'' Asked Ara, holding up her spear. Add shook his head.

''In this state, she's easy for the taking. Ha.'' He walked over, and slowly picked her up bridal style. Eve, seeming so out of it, didn't put up a fight or sense of consciousness. With her in his hands, he hovered up in the air.

''Come Raja, back to the lab.'' She bowed and flash stepped while he hovered away. With a sign of life, Elsword was coughing and slowly opened his eyes to see Eve being taken away. He reached a hand out in the air and instantly passed out.

**Back in Velder**

''Man, Oberon and Ophelia were not easy to break apart.'' Huffed Raven. The gang finally won the battle against the Nasod princess and the others.

''Hey! This isn't fair! Damn you humans! Dam you all to hell!'' Yelled the tied up princess. The gang took a breather, since Velder was safe again. Shocked of who it was safe from.

''Ok, we need to brainstorm. Ophelia and Oberon may have had malfunctions. Yet, Apple is usually happy and not all evil. What's happening?'' Thought Rena out loud.

''Regardless, thank you for your help.'' Said Vanessa, the short blue haired women knight of Velder in a smile. The Elgang bowed, left Apple for Vanessa so she could be taken back to the Core and continued on to Hamel. Unaware of the danger that hovered so high above them.

''So, you think the Eldeebs will come looking for Eve?'' Asked Ara, balancing near him on a fluffy white cloud. Add simply smirked.

''Maybe, arm the place. I'll be in my lab.'' She nodded and went to work. Meanwhile, the Elgang arrive at Hamel Capital. It was in a damaged state. They were surprised to see Elesis, who showed them around and filled in what happened. She showed them Elsword, who was damaged to the core but was still alive as he rested in bed.

''What happened to him?!'' Asked Rena in shock.

''Eve, attacked him.'' Said the Grand Master. The gang looked at each other, now worried.

''I don't know, I are you sure Elesis? I mean, we are talking about the queen who doesn't show any emotions.'' Said Aisha.

''Oh, it's true.'' Said a familiar voice. A new figure entered the room. They gang turned to see, Pika boy.

''Chung!'' They yelled in unison. Aisha rushed up to him and hugged his body. She slowly backed away while Chung looked in confusion.

''Uh, long time know see. H-how our thing's?'' She asked, looking the other way in embarrassment. Chung sighed.

''Not so good. Eve did a lot of damage to the town and the entire capital.''

''I'd hate to say it but, with all the destruction and...Elsword practically in a coma, we have to consider her an enemy.'' Said Raven.

''N-no...'' Said a voice, almost in a whisper. Elsword's voice. The gang turned their attention to the crimson haired boy. His eyes slowly opened as he tried to sit up.

''P-please, Eve didn't mean to...help her. Kidnapped. To Velder...secret Lab...Add...ugh...'' He coughed up the last word and laid back down, still in pain. Elesis sighed and rubbed his head. ''Idiot..'' She said.

''It should take a few days for his recovery.'' Said Chung.

''What about Eve? What if she comes back?'' Asked Rena.

''Then we'll be prepared.'' Said Raven, squeezing his mechanic fist. The gang sighed, confused and actually lost at what to do. Aisha and Rena watched over Els while Chung showed Raven around to help re-construct Hamel.

**In Add's Lab**

Add lays Eve down on top of his operation table. She continues to mumble, un aware of the thing's going on around her. Ara stands beside the door in the room.

''So, you expect me to chill and watch while do your little operation?'' She asks. Add turns to her, having that usual wicked grin.

''Do what ever the hell you want, just make sure anyone within 5ft of this place is delt with.'' He said and turned back to Eve. Ara rolled her eyes.

''What ever.'' She flash-stepped out of the place, leaving Eve to Add. He looked at her tenderly. Wonder filled in his eyes.

''Now, where to begin!? Ha!'' He said, gazing at her. Looking her up and down. He slowly moved his hand onto her cheek. Eve noticed as she gasped out of her trans and stopped mumbling. She turned and looked at him with sad eyes. He felt a bit, wary.

''What do you plan to do once you have my codes?''

''Such a silly question, take over the Nasod race.'' She tilted her head up.

''Yet, why? What will you gain from this? Is, it really worth it?'' Add slowly backed away.

''Stop it...stop being that stupid voice inside my head!'' He yelled, clinching his head. It pounded away like a beating drum. Yet, Add did his best to shake it off and continue to take Eve apart. Tears rolled down her cheek as she pondered. 'Why do I feel so sad, must I feel this heart ache? This...emotional pain?

**A Few weeks later**

Add and Eve never thought they would get accustomed to each other. Each and everyday he would come into the lab only to be greeted by her. She would always ask him questions, about his past, why his obsession over nasods. He kept quiet a few times, yet slowly opened up to her. Eve's sadness was slowly perked up into a smile each day. To the point where she didn't even notice him slicing through her with a laser or pyre for cutting.

It was weird, they were growing closer. Bonding, to the point where Add's maddened smile turned into a content one. ''Eve, how are you feeling?'' Asked Add, as he plugged a wire into her arm. He continues his work, slowly opening her body and downloading codes to the pc. From day one this was a difficult task, cause Eve's body wasn't built like a computer.

No, it was more human. When he undressed her, a normal body structure of a woman was reviled. He was a bit lost and confused. She wasn't actually mechanic at all. However, that passed as Eve showed him her stomach. Inside her belly button was her main core mechanical connection. Yet, Add felt her legs, arms and face. All plush like a human. Maybe, Eve wasn't all Nasod?

She did winch in pain from the wire he stuck in her arm, he looked at her in worriment. She noticed this and gave a hardy smile. ''It's fine, I am not supposed to feel anyway. By the way..'' He slowly looked up at her, pink-laser eyes meeting golden ones.

''Can you remove my emotional control unit? It never left after...what ever happened to me to cause destruction...'' A tear fell down her eye. ''It's in fact the reason I still shed tears..'' She said, lowly. He slowly placed a hand on her cheek and stared at her, not sure what to say. He did remember saying he could remove it yet, at this point of time now, could he really do such a thing?

''Eve, spending this time with you, getting to know and understand you, I feel that my goals may be changing.'' The white haired guy backed away, not sure of what he was saying. He snapped out of the thought and left. Eve sighed and looked up at the ceiling, realizing and finally understanding him.

_I see, so his obesssion is his cloak of his loneliness..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope your enjoying, please RXR! ;3<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Code Defective<span>**

**Chapter 6**

**In Hamel**

After a few weeks, The gang finishes up the rest of the repairs at the Hamel Capital.

''Man, this took forever.'' Said Raven, placing a plank upside of a building.

''Yeah, you could say that again!'' Said Chung, polishing his cannon. The guys were just outside one of the capitals buildings, finishing the last touches on it. With it done, they take a step back and sigh as they looked at the-now fixed and repaired-beautiful city.

''Guys! Guys!'' They turned to see Aisha running towards them. ''Aisha, what's up?'' Asked Chung. She gasped for breath and said her part. ''He's finally awake! Elsword's awake!'' She yelled. The three then rushed back to the nursery building. Finding the crimson haired knight was yelling at his sister.

''I told you sis, I'm fine!''

''No your not! You still have deep wounds from the shards that were lodged into your body!''

''You seem alright to me.'' Said Chung as he Raven and Aisha drew closer to his bedside. Elsword, having a bandaged body looked up and smiled at them.

''Hey guys, how long have I been out?'' He asked slowly hopping off the bed and stretching.

''Um, a few weeks.'' Said Rena, sweeping the place.

''And still injured! So stop stretching!'' Yelled an angry Elesis. Elsword rolled his eyes and began to jog in place.

''See? I'm-ouch!'' He suddenly felt the sharp pain in his chest. He slowly descended to the floor until his big sister caught him.

''When Eve attacked you, one of the needles stayed lodged in your body. Almost everyone was removed except the one lodged deep inside your heart!'' The gang gasped. Elsword stood up and huffed.

''Whatever. I'm still alive so no big deal.''

''It is a big deal! You could instantly die in seconds!'' Elesis yelled.

''Maybe, Eve can help.'' Blurted Rena. Elsword suddenly snapped and looked frantically at the others. As if remembering something important.

''Eve! She was kidnapped! We have to help her! Add took her back to Velder and-'' *Smack!* Elesis hit him upside the head. He fell back onto the bed.

''I know what your thinking and the answer is no. Your still in a terrible condition! You can't go after her.'' Said Elesis.

''Elesis is right Elsword. Stay here and well go after Add.'' Said Chung. ''But-'' Before Elsword could have any say in the matter, the gang rushed out the door while Elesis held Elsword back. ''Let me go sis!'' He yelled, struggling.

''No!'' She continued to hold him down.

**In Velder**

Ara Sleeps out-side of the lab. She suddenly feels a rumble underneath her. She slowly wakes up to see the Elgang running towards the place.

''Wow, they actually came.'' She said stretching and yawning. A smile formed on her face.

''Guess I'll get Add.'' She got up and flash-stepped into the lab, slowly opening the door. ''Yo Add, we've got El-de-'' She stopped mid-sentence of shock, finding the Nasod technophile laughing, yes laughing in a non-psychotic way. Both he and Eve were laughing. He stopped quickly, realizing Ara was there. He turned to her with dark eyes.

''What do you want?'' He asked, loudly.

''Sorry for...interrupting but, the El-losers are here. Can I take care of them?''

Add's content smile turned back into a psychotic one.

''Of course! Do whatever you can to kill them! That's why your here.'' He said and turned his attention back to the queen, laying flat as a board on the operation table. She smirked and left. Eve sighed and stared as the one with black hair left the room.

''There actually going to die by her hands, aren't they..'' Eve said gloom fully. Add's maddened smile slowly turned into a sad one as he turned his gaze to her.

''How, would you feel about that?'' He asked.

''I, would feel sad. Please Add, remove my circuital emotions. I do not want to feel the thought of my friends being dead, especially if I am not able to save them.'' She said, shedding a tear. He sighed and looked at her. Seeing all the wires plugged into her, draining out her energy and codes. Only a few more downloads and she would instantly die. Her secrets, her codes, everything would be his so that he can rule the nasod race, yet could he?

**Outside of the Lab'**

''Come-on, I see it. Just a few more steps further!'' Yelled Chung, flailing out of breath. The gang was running, weapons ready and charged for an epic battle with Add. The gang were inches away from the refuge building until...

*SLishhh*

Flash-stepped infront of them was the girl who held a spear in one hand and a ball of dark energy in the next.

''Chello~! Hee hee..'' She yelled with a smile plastered on her face. The gang stopped and stared, looking at her in confusion.

''Who the hell is she?'' Said the magician, looking her up and down with disgust.

''I've heard of her. A minion that works for Add. One who lost her way after trying to search for her brother. Ara Haan!'' Yelled the archer Rena.

''I'm shocked you've heard of me, I applaud you for your knowledge.'' She said, clapping. Chung readied his cannon aiming at her. Raven, Rena and Aisha readied their weapons as well. She simply laughed.

''Oh, you all are such fools. I hope you realize this in the end. Allow me to start the party!'' She through the ball like spear in the air in jumped at the same time. ''Steal soul!'' A couple of energy balls flew right at them. They dodged it with in the nick of time.

''Pfft. Is that all you got?'' Yelled the magician, sticking her tongue out. Yet before Aisha could even blink, Ara was behind her. With a slight twist, Ara jabbed Aisha, sending blood everywhere and her downfall. The gang looked in shock as Aisha fell to the ground, now lifeless. Ara shook off her spear and looked wickedly at the rest.

''So, who's next?'' Raven clutched his nasod arm and sword.

''You monster! Deadly Raid! Huwah!'' With slashes of his sword and a combo of his blasting arm, she went down easily as her blood spude to the ground. Raven slightly huffed, feeling tired from his attack. Rena rushed to his side.

''Raven! Are you ok?'' She asked, having her hand around him, keeping him up.

''Yeah but I don't understand, I'm so exhausted from that one attack...'' They suddenly heard an up roared evil laughter. Ara quickly sat-up and glared at them, still in her laughing fright. ''Did you really think I would go down that easily? Ha! HAHA!'' She slowly pushed herself off the ground and spat out the blood from her mouth.

''By the way, you should check on your little nasod hand there. Might get infected, heh...'' As she said this, Rena felt a tremble from Raven. She continued to hold him, not sure what was happening.

''Raven, what's wrong?'' She questioned in fright.

''It's, my hand...it hurts...Rena! Stay back!'' He yelled. Yet, it was too late as the nasod arm exploded, burning both bodies to a crisp. Ara laughed and stared straight at Chung with her grin.

''I, hope you enjoyed that. When he slashed me, I infected his arm with my negative energy. It was like giving candy to a baby. Heh heh...'' She cracked her neck and glared at him.

''So, your Chung right? Kid in charge of Hamel. Son of the possed king of Hamel that went cray cray...'' She said as she walked around. Chung was now shaken out of his horrid fright and focused on her.

''Yeah, that's me. Your going to pay for what you did here. Where's Eve? Where you and techno-guy the ones controlling her or something!?'' He yelled, raging inside.

''Calm down dude, That was all on her. We just found her in state of pity and decided to save her. More or less. So tell me, does it hurt? Seeing people you care about die without you even lifting a finger to help?'' He clinched his cannon hard.

''Shut-up.''

''Hey, I just wanna know, you were so in shock that you couldn't even act...''

'' Shut-up.''

''I mean, you couldn't even move, standing there like a sad little kid-''

''I SAID SHUT-UP!'' Just like that, he went Berserker mode, inhabiting his body with the artificial nasod armor. His entire body turned into glow like aura. Ara simply laughed.

''Oh please, I can do that to you know...'' She slammed down to the ground and called forth a bestial wind that engulfed her. She started to glow with a negative arura around her. A girl with a thousand tails and red eyes with long flowing white hair.

''Berserker meet Eun! Prepare for destruction!''

Chung readied his cannons and she readied her spear. Both yelling out signature death moves.

''Energy Cannon!''

''Satellite Rain!''

The entire ground shook and explosions of blue and black dark filled the entire place. After the dust and rubble was cleared away, only one body stood tall as the other was lifeless on the ground. It stood tall and proud, while carrying a blue helmet that was worn by the prince of Hamel.

''Wow, I almost feel bad for you Chungy. That was pathetic, pfft.'' The demon Raja slammed the helmet down near the lifeless boy and his cannon. She yawned and stretched as she looked at the magicians bloody body, the burned ones of the archer the human hybrid and the lifeless prince with blood cuts that ran deep within his body.

''Man, they were so lame. They weren't even a challenge. Bet if Elsword was here, a red knight right? Do they even put up good fights?'' She said as she continued talking to herself.

''To bad your dead too...'' She then went back inside, assuring Add about the Elgang's death.

* * *

><p><strong>Chung: Really sweet? Really?<strong>

**Sweet: Um, yeah! XD**

**Rena: B-but, why?**

**Sweet: Shh! Do not question me! RxR please~! ;3**


	7. Chapter 7

**WELL! Well, Well. The next chappy is here~! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Code Defective<span>**

**Chapter7**

**At Hamel, Normal P.O.V**

Elsword paces around the nurses room. Elesis stand's in front of the door watching her little brother. He plots and think's about how he should escape. She then sighs.

''Look, what's your deal? You know the gang can take care of themselves so don't look so worried.'' He pounded his fists into the wall.

''You don't understand! That techno freak Add has Eve! Who knows what he's doing to her!'' He screamed. She saw that he was right, she didn't understand. Everyone's been kidnapped and saved before in the El-party but he's never freaked out like he was now. It then clicked to her as she continued staring at her brother.

''Your in love with her...'' She blurted out. Elsword stared at her as his harsh gaze turned into a red flushed one.

''W-what?! No! I'm just, really concerned about her...'' He said, scratching the back of his head. She then smiled and laughed.

''Ok, you don't have to admit it.'' She walked up to him and ruffled his hair. He huffed. She opened the door and slowly pushed him towards it.

''Go on, save her. Even if it kills you.'' She said happily. He looked at her in shock and quickly dressed in his armor and grabbed his swords. He said thanks to her and rushed out. Elesis watched as he ran in the distance.

'Well, would you look at that. My little brother already fighting for love,'' She sighs just thinking about it. 'Hope this one doesn't kill him.'

**In Velder**

Ara yawns and picks her teeth with her giant spear.

''Man, I am so bored...'' She said shaking her spear from gunk. She sat highly above the look out from Add's huge laboratory. She looked through the telescope and saw a figure running in the distance towards the lab.

''Well if it isn't Elsword. Back from the dead huh?'' She stared as he got closer. ''That crimson haired idiot.'' She then got up from her post and jumped down to the ground in front of him.

''Welcome Elboy!'' She yelled happily. Elsword stopped running and looked straight at the girl.

''Who are you?''

''Oh you know, someone who takes pride in a little fun, can't you smell it?'' Elsword looked at her in confusion then suddenly realized what was around him. A ground filled with his friends, laying lifelessly.

'Chung, Rena, Aisha, Raven...' He thought to himself.

''You mean you-''

''Yep, killed them. Made sure they never feel life again. Was goanna bury their bodies but it's to much wo-''*slash*

Without realzing how close he was, he slashed her into the air. She fell down, coughed and laughed.

''I actually felt that one! Ha!'' She said, jumping quickly back up. She then glanced at him, feeling his aura suddenly change into something dark. Her crazy smile turned into a serious one.

''Where is Eve..'' He said darkly. ''Queens in the building, but you'll have to get passed me first, if you can do that..'' She placed herself in a fighting position. Without hesitation, she strikes first, using her flash-step move.

'Can't believe this guy, he's not even budging! heh.' She strikes multiple times, yet no matter how much blood was shed, Elsword stood their like a statue. She then finally paused and walked up into his face.

''You know, it's not much fun if you don't at least show a squirm of pain!''

''...''

''HEY! I'M TALKING TO-'' With a shock of motion, Elsword looked her dead in the eyes and yelled..

''RAIN DANCE!'' An instant Meadeorshower of swords rained down upon her. She screamed as her skin tour apart bit, by bit. She was now cut up into pieces without a single shred of a body left. His rage subsided and he walked towards the building.

''I'll save you Eve, for the Raven, Rena, Chung and Aisha.''

**In the Lab**

Add looks at Eve and back at the things attached to her. ''I can't take it..'' He pulls out all the plugs and hold's her body up to his.

''Add, what are you doing?'' Asked Eve weakly. She was motionless for so long that, she felt exhausted.

''Eve, after knowing you, I understand. I'm far gone to help you in your journey for peace of nasod and human, but I will free you.'' He said. Eve slowly smiled.

''It makes me happy that, your fighting this madness you have held inside of you for so long..'' She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He suddenly felt a strange sensation that he's never felt before. He then moved one hand on her cheek and pressed their lips together. Elsword walked into the room to see this. His eyes wide with rage.

He clinched his hands on his blades.

''You Bastard!'' He yelled, causing Add to stop and look his way. A sudden rage of his insanity flowed back into him.

''Elboy! What a pleasure! Ha ha...'' He said, gently placing Eve back onto the table. Before Add could act or move, Eve grabbed his shoulder.

''Please Add, don't hurt him...'' She said kindly, slowly picking herself up. He gazed at her, feeling that same feeling again. It started to merge with his insanity, mixture of emotions fighting over each other in his mine. He couldn't take it anymore. He screamed and ran past Elsword, jumping out of a window.

''Add no!'' Yelled Eve, quickly jumping to her feet and rushing toward's the window. Elsword reached out to her.

''Eve wai-'' Started Elsword but before he could finish, the pain from the shard in his heart began. Eve quickly turned to him.

''God! Elsword!'' She rushed to his side as he fell to the floor, clinching his chest. With her strength finally back, she picked him up just like she did those few days ago.

''I, I did this. WHY! Why did this have to happen!?'' She screamed as tears flowed down her face. She sniffled in distraught, not sure what to do. Then it hit her.

''M-maybe King Nasod knows...'' She quickly picked him up bridal style and flew off, heading to the Altera Core.

''Please, please be able to save him...'' She repeated the words over and over in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>So, can King Nasod Save Elsword? Or am I just goanna kill him like the El-gang? o.o<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Yep~! Next chappy~! And last chappy...awww...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Code Defective<span>**

**Chapter 8**

**At the Altera Core**

Eve blasts open into the whole which she left from last time.

''King Nasod! King Nasod! Please help me!'' She yelled. He turned and faced her in shock.

''My queen! You have returned!'' He said with enthusiasm. She landed on the Nasod palace entrance and slowly laid Elsword down.

''Please help him. I don't know what to do...'' She said in sniffles. King nasod leaned over and analyzed his body.

''It appears that he is still alive, however there is a shard lodged into his heart. It will be difficult but their is a chance to save him.'' The king places him into a blue-like bubble. It slowly spins around. Eve looks in confusion.

''Do not worry, it is healing him. If it works correctly, it should also remove the shard without any further harm to the fleshing's body.''

Eve burst's into tears. ''I did this to him! Please, dissemble me. What good am I if I only kill and destroy? I do not deserve to exist. I am a monster, a Nasod of defectiveness with meaningless emotions. Why do I even have emotions? I'm not even human! I deserve nothing!'' She cried and talked on. The king sighed, feeling pity of the sight.

''I believe it is time I told you our history...''He said. She looked up at him with heavy eyes.

''Our history?''

''Yes, the beginning history of Nasod's and humans...''

**Flash-Back King Nasod P.O.V 1,000 years ago**

''It was a peaceful time. Humans and Nasod's lived amongst one another in harmony. We worked together to build wonderful structures in the land of Elrios. We trusted them and they trusted us, yet I always had a feeling of doubt from this trust. For now, It did not matter. Eventually I decided that I would need more help managing the rule of our race.

''Thus, the creation of you. Through genetics of human DNA and Nasod technology material, you came into the form of a humanoid hybrid. You started out as an infant. In the beginning, I would let you out to be with the humans. You met a human boy who looks a lot like the crimson haired one. I saw him a lot, as he belonged to the red knight's family.

''One day, you came to the core with him and he was injured. After his injuries were fixed, I had to constantly yell at you and him to get out of here and not touch a single thing, yet children never listen. The young boy's father came and blamed his injures on us. I tried explaining yet alas, humans are stubborn to the truth.

This is how the war began, thinking of how dangerous we could possibly be to other living beings. I knew it could only become dangerous from here, so I built another in your shadow, princess Apple. You were lonely during this time so she acted as a friend with you. We stayed happy and secluded until the battle began.

The humans won and we were exterminated. Shut down and not be awakened. My hatred grew from that point on. The rage I had was passed down to you from the defective code, Nemesis.

**End Of Flash-back Normal P.O.V**

Eve felt confused, sucking in all that she just heard.

''King nasod, I do not understand. Are you saying that, I am half human and Nasod?'' He nodded.

''This is why you reassemble a human, you and Apple.'' He said. She sighed and thought about everything.

''So, this is why...''

''My queen, if you truly wish to remove your emotions, it is still not to late. To take on the Code: Battle Seraph and rule the kingdom.''

''How?''

''By re-connecting to the Core, your transformation will change. This time, it shall remove your emotional control circuits.'' She nodded in happiness.

''I would love that...''

She hovered over to the Core's center once more. She connected to it and said the words...

''Code Battle Seraph, activate.'' She closed her eyes and prayed it would work properly this time. The wires flashed and slashed in blue colors. It suddenly stopped and Eve hovered out with a radiant white outfit on. Her hair flowed gently down her back. She looked at herself from a side of the core.

''Am I...''

''Yes, the Code Battle Seraph.'' She nodded and hovered over to Elsword. She placed a hand over the bubble.

I sense it, the shard in his heart. I can remove it.'' She took him out of the bubble and placed him on the palace core table. She pressed a hand gently on his chest and pressed her lips to his. She slowly but surely took it out from his heart through his body from his mouth.(Makes sense right?) She backed away and now held it in her mouth. She spat it out and placed it in her hand, holding the last thing of the destruction Code.

''Allow me to take it.'' Said King Nasod. She nodded and handed it to him. ''I want to keep some hatred for these humans...'' He said sarcastically.

''He should be fine now...'' Eve placed her head to his chest and listened. Listening to a heartbeat. It was there. He gasped and sat-up looking around frantically.

''What? Where?'' He calmed down, feeling Eve's warmth on his body. He slowly turned to her.

''Eve?'' He whispered. She backed back a little and looked directly into his eyes. ''You look beautiful...''

Eve blushed and gently hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. He got up, pulling Eve with him. He looked at the Nasod King and walked as Eve stood beside him.

''So, you wont be doing anymore evil right?''

''I give you my word so long as humans act in a nonviolent way to Nasods within the future.'' The king said in a bow. They both agreed and Elsword walked with Eve out of the Core. Only to be greeted by Elesis. She seemed angry, until her face softened as she only saw Elsword and Eve walking side by side.

**Eve's P.O.V A week later**

I walk the land of Elrios. It was a sad day today. Me and Elsword buried our friends. Raven, Aisha, Rena and Chung. It raining today too. I sighed, feeling the wet substance hit my face. I miss them so much. They were my fellow comrades. I look up at the gloomy sky, finding myself near a tree. A familiar tree.

''I, remember...''

It was the same tree that I was underneath when Elsword awakened me. When I first met, everyone. When they argued amongst themselves. I sighed and sat right near it, reflecting on everything. Add, he made me happy even when I was sad. I wish he didn't have to kill himself. He could've been a new friend to the group, after finally realizing his pain. Yet memories with him and everyone else will always rest within me. My heart, if I have one. Maybe I do have one?

I slowly close my eyes, perhaps a small nap can help me think.

''Hey...''

I quickly open my eyes to see Elsword starring at me with a content smile, yet I could still see the sadness in his face.

''Hello, Elsword..''

He slowly held his hand out to me, just like he did 3 years ago.

''I know your sad, can I comfort you?'' He asked. I did not understand but I trust him and placed my hand into his. He pulls me up and hugs me. He feels soft and smells like a rose-garden. I could feel his muscle-bound chest against mine.

''It's just you and me now...'' He squeezed me tighter. I slowly wiggled my arms around him. ''I miss them...'' He whispers.

''I miss them too.'' I whisper back. Yet, the thought accrued to me. Should I be saying this? I should not be able to feel emotions anymore so, why would I say this? I then feel tears roll down from my face into his chest. He slowly lets go of me and we stand, looking at each other. His face filled with tears. I place a hand on his cheek and wipe them away.

''Elsword, please do not cry, it will be ok. I will be here for you, just like you were here for me.'' I said and slowly placed a kiss on his cheek. He jolts up at me, looking in shock and I give him a smile. Why would I do such a thing? With my eyes closed from the smile, I did not notice Elsword pressing his lips to mine. They felt so soft, his touch was like a fluffy cloud. I suddenly feel this sensation in my chest. What is this?

He backs up and hug's me again.

'' I know you will Eve and even if you don't, I will chase you down. Help you rebuild with the other Nasods and be with you, know matter what because... I love you.'' I felt my entire body melt from those words. I finally understand. No matter what I transform into or what ever I may be, I will always have emotions and I want to experience them more with Elsword.

''I, feel the same way...''

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it~!<strong>

**Raven: God, we got Massacred...**

**Sweet: Sorry, just had to~! ^w^**

**Chung: I mean! No, I'm not happy...**

**Sweet: Get over it Chung! RxR Please~! ;3**


End file.
